In Love and Immortality
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: I sit in the shadows lurking…waiting for you…but I you’re never coming home… FredXAngelina. Sort of Harry Potter meets Twilight-type. Teen for...well, it could possibly frighten children.
1. Missing

Um, okay, well thanks for checking this out, first of all! Basically, I'm becoming obsessed with the Twilight series. But this morning my imagination twisted it into, "What if Fred was a vampire?" And I sort of put Fred into Edward's position and Angelina into Bella's. Well at the beginning of this chapter, they're in the middle of a huge battle. Angelina lets you know that she can't bear the thought of life without Fred, and that leads up to something that happens later into the story. So anyway, that's about all as far as this chapter. The rest should be up soon, as it's all in my head already. Enjoy!

* * *

Run, run, run! I screamed to myself in my mind as I ran down the long corridor, which didn't seem to be ending. Finally, I reached a big room where the rest of my group, at least the survivors, were standing. I ran over to Fred and threw my arms around him, happier than ever to see him. (What I would have done if… I don't know… I can't bear to think of life without my darling Fred.) I checked-all my other friend were there, too thankfully.

"Angelina, we were so worried you weren't coming out!" Katie cried.

"I almost didn't make it out! I got caught by that little Malfoy brat…"

"I'll kill him," Fred growled, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"How do we get out of here?" Alicia asked, staring around the room. "There doesn't seem to be an exit, nor a corridor to run down that Death Eaters won't be waiting at the end."

"What about THAT door?" asked Lee, pointing towards a door that seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's that or Death Eaters, I suppose," said George, walking over toward it and grabbing the knob.

But before he could open it…

BANG! Death Eaters, and their Werewolf and Vampire friends, all came running into the room. Thankfully, the rest of the DA and the Order came running into the room at almost the exact moment.

The fighting began, people running everywhere… bleeding…screaming…howling cries of mourn for their fellow fighters as they fell, not ever to stand back up. A death eater was after Fred, and I screamed, but I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around ME.

"ANGELINA, DUCK!!" I heard George scream, and he shot a spell over my head, nailing a werewolf who was about to attack me.

"Thanks, George!" I yelled across the room. I turned... but I didn't see him.

Just then, two Death Eaters ganged up on me. I tried my hardest to fend them off. And-yay me- took them both down.

We all fought with as much strength and anger as we could manage, and then some. The fight went on for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only minutes.

Suddenly, as soon as they had appeared, the Death Eaters were gone. A couple of people from her group checked to see if everyone was there… whether dead or alive. All were there…

Except the twins.


	2. Love Won't Let Me Stay Away From You

Alright, nothing really to say about this one. I'm pleased to have it done, and have it so long! In case you didn't know, a new vampire's eyes are red for a day after being transformed. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

* * *

We looked and looked, called, I screamed and cursed, but we couldn't find the twins.

I ran around and around the building, but I couldn't find them, and I eventually got lost. So I had to apparate back to headquarters.

I sat on the front step for a while, waiting for them to return.

I just knew they would.

Hours flew by, I cried, I worried, I fussed. I just sat there waiting, and finally I decided to head off to bed. But just as I stood to go, there were two loud pops right behind me.

And there they stood.

I felt a huge smile grow on my face, tears of joy falling down. I ran over to throw my arms around Fred, but he put his hand out.

"What?" I asked him, the tears making everything blurry.

"Stay away from us. Don't let anyone know you saw us, okay?" His eyes gleamed red… I looked again… still red.

"Fred…?"

He wouldn't look me in the eyes. He stepped inside the house.

"George…?"

He looked at me, his eyes were red too. He froze, staring me down with a certain interest, one that he-no, NOBODY-had ever given be before. Sort of, almost… a hunger… He looked as if he were about to take a step closer to me, and I saw a pained look in his eyes. But then Fred stepped out, grabbed his brother, dragged him inside.

* * *

I had been laying in bed for nearly three hours. I still couldn't get the twins off my mind. Why wouldn't Fred let me get close to him? Why didn't they want anyone to see them?

And most of all, what was that look in George's eyes?

Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I stood and pulled a sweater over my head. I walked down the hall to Fred's room.

_Knock,knock._

No answer.

I knocked a few more times, loudly as I could to get his attention and not anybody else's. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he opened the door.

He was still fully dressed, and his expression did not match any of those familiar ones I had grown accustomed to over the years. I had known him since we were eleven years old, nearly eight years ago, and never had I seen such an expression on his face.

It scared me.

The sane part of me said to run, but of course, who listens to their inner sanity? I loved Fred, and I wasn't about to let a little dose of fear get in the way of that fact.

"Fred, I-"

"Go away, Angelina. I warned you. Leave me alone."

"But why, Fred?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Now I'm not the type of person who cries about everything, but this was the one I loved the most, with all my heart, looking at me with such an inadmissible expression.

"Because…" he hesitated. "It's not safe for you to be with me anymore. I'm dangerous."

"What happened to you?" I whispered, reaching out to touch his face. He dodged my hand with ease. "Why are you doing this, Fred?" I felt the tears running down my face now, caressing my upside-down smile.

His eyes softened. "Oh, Angelina, don't cry. Please don't cry. You're only making it harder for the both of us."

"What, are you trying to say you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Never! But… I'm not who I was this morning anymore. I don't want to hurt you, I love you too much." His eyes looked pained.

"I love you too. You know you can tell me anything. Please, Fred, let me help you!"

"You CAN'T help me!"

"Well at least let me try!"

We stood in silence for a few moments.

"Look, Fred, tell me what's going on. It you don't, I'll just find out for myself. And as I do that, I won't speak to you at all. And I-"

"Okay, okay…" he glanced quickly up and down the halls. "Come in!"

I stepped inside and sat down on the edge of his bed. He walked across the room, sitting in a chair.

"Come over here, Fred."

"I can't."

I stood up. "Then I'll just have to come over there."

"No, don't!!"

But I was already walking, and I sat down on the arm of his chair. He suddenly got the exact same expression that George had had earlier that night.

"Fred?"

"Get away from me." He looked at me as if he wanted to kill me. No, not kill me… but I wasn't sure what exactly. I suddenly noticed he wasn't breathing.

"Fred, breathe!"

"Go back over there!"

"Fine!" I walked back over and sat down on the bed again. "So what is it that's wrong with you?"

"It's a long story."

"I have nowhere to be."

He smiled at that, but just a quick, unrecognizable smile that made my worry grow.

"It's a long story," he repeated. He paused for a moment.

'I was fighting this Death Eater, and the battle led into an empty corridor. I shot a spell at him, and he tried to use Avada Kedavra on me. We went back and forth for a minute or so, when he suddenly grinned and ran off. I looked behind me to the place where he had glanced to.

There was a vampire.

It came after me, trying to kill me. Trying to suck my blood. I tried to fend him off, but after a short struggle, it had be pinned to the ground. I struggled a bit more, but he gave off an evil grin. Then, he leaned over and, despite my effort to twist my neck out of his way, he sunk his teeth into my neck." He grimaced, as if remembering the pain.

I sat, shocked in silence.

He continued. "Well he had sucked a little too much blood, and I was beginning to feel weak. I swear I was going to die there. Then I head a voice calling me, a very familiar one at that. He screamed, 'FRED!' and suddenly, the vampire was off of me. He had stabbed it with a sharp piece of wood, which had, coincidentally, been laying nearby.

The vampire dead, the Death Eater returned. He shot a spell at George-that's the point where I remembered my own brother's name- and George flew into a wall, unconscious. I wanted to get that bastard for hurting-possibly killing-my brother. Suddenly, I felt a tremendous new-found strength, I felt loads better than I ever had before!! I chased him down and killed him-no details there, though.

I ran over to George, but he didn't appear to be breathing. At least not as well as he should have been. I put my hand on his chest, I felt a heartbeat. Just to be sure, I checked his pulse too. He was definitely alive, but just barely.

It was then that I realized what had happened to me." He paused to take a breath, and I froze with realization.

"I felt better, because… I was a vampire now, too.

I realized that George was dying, and so I did the only think I could do to save his life. I sunk my teeth into his flesh, gently and slowly as I could. I ejected the poison into his body. A few moments later he awoke, moaning. But like me, after a few hours he began to feel powerful, just as I had. We sat there for a bit in silence, and with our eyes we had the conversation our mouths couldn't find the strength to say. One look at his eyes, and I knew that he understood. We came back here then, spoke neither to each other or to anyone else." He went soundless then, and I knew to story was over.

"Do you see now why I want you to stay away from me.. At least for a while? I don't want to hurt you. I'm…I'm a monster now."

I stood and walked back across the room, hugged him. His skin was ice cold.

"Whether you're a vampire of a human, you'll still always be Fred. And I'll always be with you. Don't forget that."

"He nodded empathetically, and I walked through the door. I stood in the doorway and looked back at him.

Fred, my boyfriend, the vampire I loved.


	3. I Want to Be A Vampire, Too!

Alright, another slow chapter. Yes yes, shame on me. But I promise, the next chapter the pace will pick up a bit more. Promise, with all of my little vampire heart. RnR, please?

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and the twins seemed to be getting a little better. But only I seemed to be grateful for that. Nearly everyone else, except, of course, for their own mother, sister, and all of their friends besides Lee, seemed to fear them.

And honestly, I felt terrible about that. Try as they might, they were looked at with badly-hidden fear, or even a bit of hatred. I hated that. The twins would just put their heads down, turn away, pretend they didn't notice, but I noticed. And I let everyone know that, too.

Some thought Fred and George were evil, including they themselves. I remember a couple of day after the incident, their "rebirth", call it what you will, I was sitting with Fred up in his room (his "dungeon" as those who feared him called it) since he never left it. He seemed upset, and I tried to get him to look me in the eyes with those beautiful eyes.

About his eyes… had they always been golden? I swear they had been hazel before. After the new-vampire redness faded, they turned to that ravishing gold color that I wanted to melt into.

Not only his eyes, but… everything. He'd always been the best-looking guy I'd ever seen (which, I admit, was one of the reasons I was attracted to him in the first place), but now… now… I guess you'd say he was supermodel gorgeous. Not looking that much more handsome as before, because as I just said, he was always the most best-looking guy I had ever seen.

But enough about his appearance.

His personality had changed, too. No longer was he fun, carefree, loving, happy-go-lucky, but solemn and grave. He stayed in his room (call it a dungeon and I'll come kick your ass) all the time, he'd never eat… Though I suppose it was because his body could only digest blood.

I shuddered at the though, then shrugged it off. This was Fred, after all. He wouldn't kill me. But how would he survive without blood? Already, his eyes were turning black. George's, too. They had black eyes, and I knew that that meant the poor guys were starving. They were no longer the contented gold that I loved to see when Fred so rarely looked at me.

All the fearful people avoided them at all costs now, not wanting to get their blood sucked. Honestly, the nerve. They were just making Fred and George feel bad! Hurting them worse than the wooden stakes they wanted to stick through the twins' chests.

Through all that cruelty, I had another problem. I would age, but Fred never would pass the age of nineteen now. Sure, you would blow up balloons and make a cake and scream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!", but he would never again grow, he would never get old. He was immortal, and that was breaking my heart. I wanted to be with him for the rest of our lives, not have him watch ME grow old and die. I didn't want him to be alone.

Everyone was scared of "the vampire twins", but I had the exact opposite outlook on things.

I wanted to be a vampire, too.


	4. This is the end

This is the end, beautiful friend  
This is the end, my only friend  
The end of our elaborate plans  
The end of everything that stands  
The end

No safety or surprise  
The end  
I'll never look into your eyes again

Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need of some stranger's hand  
In a desperate land

This is the end, beautiful friend  
This is the end, my only friend  
The end

It hurts to set you free  
But you'll never follow me

The end of laughter and soft lies  
The end of nights we tried to die

This is the end

-The Doors, "The End"

(This chapter couldn't have been summed up in any more veracious of words.)

* * *

"Fred, you are** NOT** a monster! You are **NOT** dangerous!" I assured - no, more like screamed at him, for what felt like the thousandth time since his incident.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're NOT!!"

He gave me a satirical, "yeah right" sort of look. "Yes, I am. I'm pale, I have fangs, I'm going to live forever, and right now, I'm having the nearly irresistible urge to suck the blood of my girlfriend who happens to be sitting too close to me."

I got that little _hint hint_ tone in his voice that maybe I should back off a little, so I got up and crawled into his lap.

"You know, now the urge to feed off of you is about 90 unbearable." he pointed out.

"I don't care, I know you won't hurt me."

His expression became grimly serious. "No, that's where you're wrong. I don't WANT to hurt you, but I will if my hunger overcomes me, and you're sitting on me, then I will _KILL_ you."

I quickly kissed him. "It's worth the risk as long as I can be with you."

"No, it's not!" he growled. "It's -"

But I cut him off with a kiss. He tried to resist, but soon his old ways came back, and he kissed me back. After a minute or so, I accidentally cut my lip on his fang. He immediately drew back and pushed me away from him.

He sat impossibly still, eying me. He got up and started to walk towards me. He reached for me, and I felt my heart catch in my throat, and then stop. He was giving me a predatorial look, and for a moment, it made me smile. But then I realized what was happening.

"Fred?"

His hand, which had frozen, started reaching towards me once more.

"Fred?? What are you doing?!"

He suddenly withdrew his hand, and looked as if he was having an inner struggle.

"Angelina…" he gasped, "Run. Lock…lock the…the door behind y-you. D-don't…let me out."

I wanted to argue, but I understood that he was about to kill me. So I ran like hell.

I got out and grabbed a chair in the hall, jamming it under the door knob. I found the "hidden" master key down the hall, and ran back to lock the door from the outside. Just as I was turning the key, he banged into the door. I could hear him struggling with the knob, trying to get out. Trying to get to me, to… gulp…kill me.

He stopped struggling after a minute or so, and I heard him sobbing. I wanted to go in and comfort him, but I didn't. Because he had asked me not to let him out, and… something I didn't want to admit to… I was now terrified of Fred Weasley.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sound of trunks being banged down the staircase. I quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes, ran a brush through my hair and another over my teeth. Who could be leaving headquarters?

As soon as I got to the top of the stairs, I saw who.

My beloved Fred, whom I now had a newfound fear for, and George were standing at the bottom of the stairs, by the door, being hugged by their mum. I think that if it was necessary for them to breathe, they would have been strangled to death by now.

"Please don't go, oh, my babies, please don't go…" Mrs. Weasley was moaning.

"We have to, Mum, it's too dangerous for us to be here," Fred explained to her. Then George looked up, and he noticed me.

"Where are you guys off to?"

George whispered something to Fred, and Fred looked at me, then shook his head. George whispered something else, then Mrs. Weasley looked as if scolding him. He looked up at me in a fearful way with his deep, black eyes. George pushed him toward the stairs, and he slowly began to ascend.

He stood in front of me, and didn't look me in the eye. "George and I have to go away now."

"What?"

"You heard me," he said, still without looking at me. "We're too dangerous to be around you…humans." He struggled with that last word, as if not quite used to not being human, as if he still wasn't sure for himself exactly what was going on.

"Fred… you don't have to go."

"Yes I do! You still don't understand it, do you? I. AM. DANGEROUS. I mean, I almost KILLED you last night!" He looked frustrated.

"But you didn't. And it wasn't your fault at all! It was mine. I should have been more careful."

"_YOU_ should have been more careful? Angelina, I'm not sure if you've noticed this or not, but most girls don't have to be careful not to cut themselves on their boyfriends' fangs while kissing him."

"Well… some do…maybe…" I shrugged.

"I have to go before I end up killing you. I don't want to kill you. But I can't fight it. I'm too weak!" He looked as if he were going to cry. But he didn't. He just looked me in the eye.

"This is goodbye. We'll never see each other again, and you'll forget me eventually."

"I could never-"

"Yes, you could. All you have to do is find someone else. Try not to think about me."

"No, Fred, I won't! _need_ you! Don't you see that?" I was crying.

"See, I'm hurting you as we speak-"

"Because you're **_LEAVING_** me-"

"Stop it!" We both got quiet for a moment.

"You're really not ever coming back? Not EVER, not even just for a visit?"

He looked apologetic. "No. Never."

"Then take me with you!"

"Angelina!"

"No, I mean it Fred! I want to go with you! I can't live without you!"

"Yes you can!!"

"NO I CAN'T!" I now had a violently flowing river of tears running down my face.

He wiped some of the tears away. "Just try to forget me." I looked up at him, and in his eyes I saw that he'd like nothing more than to take me with him. "I love you. I'd like to stay, but I can't because I fear I'll only end up hurting you."

I reached out to hug him. He backed away. "I'm sorry, Ange. I'm just too dangerous."

With that, he looked me in the eyes with a look that clearly stated that this was our final goodbye, and walked swiftly down the stairs. George looked up at me with a sympathetic expression, and then forced a little smile and a wave. I managed a weak wave back, and then began to cry harder. They walked out the door, and Mrs. Weasley and I watched them, crying.

I watched Fred's back as they disappeared through the doorway, and I realized that as this was the end of our romance, of our friendship, of the way things could have been.

And as I watched him, I also realized that this was the end for me.


	5. Every Eight Daze

The Next Day - Lay in bed and cry.

The Day After That- Lay in bed and cry

The Day After That- Lay in bed and cry

The Day After That- Lay in bed and cry

The Day After That- Lay in bed and cry

The Day After That- Lay in bed and drown in sorrow

The Day After That- Lay in bed and drown in sorrow

**The Day After That- My heart officially breaks in two**

The Day After That- Lay in bed and cry

The Day After That- Lay in bed and cry

The Day After That- Lay in bed and drown in sorrow

The Day After That- Lay in bed and cry

The Day After That- Lay in bed and cry

The Day After That- Lay in bed and drown in sorrow

The Day After That- Lay in bed and drown in sorrow

**The day after that- My heart breaks into four**

**The day after that- I get out of bed and robotically go back to my life, never the wake up from my eternal stupor.**

And etcetera. Every eight days.


	6. You Ripped My Heart Out and Put It Back

Last chapter until next week, sorry. Here's another song that I thought goes well with the chapter. Not much to say about this one, so enjoy!

* * *

You took it back

How could you go and do something like that

My fingernail phase

Worst has got the best of you

I ask you and I know I need to change

You took it back

You ripped my heart out of me then you put it back

I'm pulling my hair

I let you just a million times

I love you even though it isn't fair

Change

Run we go around again in circles

Play this game over again

--The Used- Greenery With the Scenery

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER…

The Death Eaters are back. Time to go. Time to go fight.

It feels odd that there should be another battle. It seems like it's been so long… I suppose it's hard to remember exactly how much time has flied by when you're in a daze like me. I remember what happened last battle… and what happened a few weeks after…

No. I couldn't think about that right now. I threw on my cloak and ran down to the entry hall. Nearly everyone was waiting there already, as I walked over the Alicia.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You didn't hear?" She sounded shocked.

"No. Well I mean, I suppose I did, but…" I trailed off, lost in my misery once again.

She _tsk tsked. _"You really need to pay better attention to all of the screams you hear out in the corridor."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

"Okay… well the Death Eaters have struck again. They're attacking Diagon Alley right now."

"Oh…" I was a bit scared. No, not actually scared. I was trying to FORCE myself to be scared. Because ever since…He… left, I hadn't felt anything but pain and depression. It felt like he had ripped my heart out of me and put it back. But it wasn't the time to think about that, not now, not ever. I didn't want to, but it was something of a burden places on my chest, the memory.

"Okay, apparate out!" Dumbledore cam out and ordered, immediately followed by a few hundred _pop_s of people apparating out of the room.

I appeared, and there was immediate chaos. As I landed, I saw Katie taking on two Death Eaters at once, turning one into a sort of slug-like creature as the other jumped back in shock. A Death Eater Lee was battling shot a spell at Lee, Lee narrowly avoiding it by ducking out of the way.

I ran and ran around, battling various Death Eaters. As I ran around one corner, I saw only one other person in the alley with me - one of them. I didn't recognize him, but it appeared that he way a very loyal You-Know-Who follower. Don't ask me why I'd infer that. It wouldn't have surprised me if he was wearing a "I Love Lord Voldemort shirt under that cape. I snickered.

"What's so funny, sweetheart? Ah well, get in your little laugh, because it's going to be your last!" He maniacally giggled. He pulled out his wand.

"Avada,"

Yes. Any minute now, and I'd be out of this misery. Wait a minute, since when was I suicidal? Had I been all this time? Had I really missed my love so much that I had gotten to that point?

"Ked-"

"NOOOO!!" A voice screamed. A very sweet voice, smooth and clear, one that I'd always loved to hear, as it always seemed welcoming to me. A comfort zone, a best friend.

And Fred Weasley ran past me at a lightening fast speed, barreling into the Death Eater, shoving his wand right back in his own face. The man dropped dead instantly.

Fred turned to me with a coy expression on his face. "Hey. Long time, no see."


	7. That's Exactly Why I DIDN'T Leave You

K, so I'm not as proud of this chapter as the others. But anyway… it was necessary. Hopefully you'll like it. Angelina's bro IS named after Gerard Way. I have an MCR obsession, and I thought of Gerard, then asked my friend for a cool guys name and that's the first name she said, too. So yes, Gerard rocks!! Um... back on topic now...

* * *

I immediately ran over and threw my arms around him. He put his arms tightly around me, and we just stood there for a few minutes. Finally, I looked up into his dark eyes, dark both in color and in something deeper - the same look I had had in my own eyes since the moment he had disappeared from my sight all that time ago.

"Why are you here?"

The look in his eyes was that of pure love when he gave me his answer.

"Because I had to make sure that you were okay."

"But I thought you didn't want me anymore," I said, feeling tears brim up in my eyes. He wiped the first tear away.

"That's exactly why I DIDN'T leave."

Aww… wait… what??

Before I could ask, we heard Ginny give a terrified scream from somewhere down the street. Fred looked completely alarmed, and he let go of me.

"Be careful, okay?" And with that, he turned and ran off to save his sister.

The fight went on for over an hour. So many people fell. So much blood. So many bodies. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that I would get to be with Fred when it was all over.

Then I saw a Death Eater closing in on a familiar face, the one that I had wished had never entered the world from the first moment I saw him. I always told him so too, as he was so cruel to me and made my life so much worse. (What was he doing there? He wasn't even 16!)

But then, as I saw the Death Eater pull his wand on that face I hated so much, I suddenly felt all that love that had been missing all these years. And I did what any sister who saw her baby brother about to get killed would do.

I jumped in front of the curse.

Gerard screamed, and the Death Eater ran off laughing. I blacked out for a minute, and when I came to, Gerard was leaning over me crying, for the first time ever in front of me. All the Death Eaters had run off. Again.

"Angelina! Are you okay??" Gerard whimpered.

I'm fine.

He looked down at me with wide, tearful eyes, as if still waiting for a response.

I'm fine, Gerard. It's going to be okay.

And still he stared.

ANSWER ME, GERARD!! Oh my gosh… what if… did I even say that aloud? Swear I did. No, wait. I can't talk!

I black out again.

I wake up to hear Fred screaming my name. Before I know it, I feel him wrap me up in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked in a high, panicked voice.

"A Death Eater was trying to kill me…" I heard Gerard say within a sob. "And, she… j-j-jumped in… in front of m-me."

Then there was silence.

"She's bleeding, Fred."

It was then that I was conscious of a wet stickiness on my stomach.

Fred gave a shaky sigh. "Her heart's still beating… I can save her. But-"

"No 'but's' , Fred. SAVE MY SISTER!!"

I could tell Gerard was in hysterics.

"You don't see what it would do to her, though, Gerard. Hours of pain, suffering, for the rest of her…existence, a monster. I can't be sure I really want to do this to her. I need to think…"

"There's no time for thinking! Do it!"

Fred made an odd noise. Something of defeat, a moan, a sigh, anger, frustration, anguish, pain, indecision, confusion…

I opened my eyes and gave him a look that I hoped would say, 'Do it.'

He understood.

"Gerard, look away." he told my brother. "Go home and tell your parents what happened. I'll bring her back when it's safe, alright?"

"Alright… take care of her, please, and tell her I said 'thanks'". I heard his footsteps hurrying off.

Fred looked down at me. "Close your eyes."

I did, and then I felt his cold lips press down on my neck, followed by sharp fangs…


	8. All That I've Got

Again, not as pleased with this chapter as the others. But I think it turned out okay. Anyway, two songs described it pretty well. Enjoy!

* * *

Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins  
Silently closing her bedroom door  
Leaving the note that she hope would say more  
She goes downstairs to the kitchen clutching her handkerchief  
Quietly turning the backdoor key  
Stepping outside she is free

-The Beatles -- She's Leaving Home

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
I sleep, I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

I need something average  
someone please just give me  
Hit me and knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can't laugh  
all I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

I guess, I remember every clench you sent me  
Un-harmed, im losing weight and somebody  
Eye's closed so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I...

I'll be just fine  
Predenting I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got

-The Used -- All That I've Got

* * *

"Angelina?"

I looked up from my trance, laying on my bed that I would no longer need.

"What, Fred?"

He stuck his head around the door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." I grumbled back, still in pain and in a terrible mood. Even seeing Fred right now didn't cheer me up like it usually would have.

"How are you doing?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"Shitty. Just shitty."

"Aaw, well don't worry. It'll be better soon."

I didn't respond.

"Er… listen, I need to talk to you about something."

I looked up.

"Well… I don't know how to say this."

He paused for a moment, staring at the wall with a look of admiration that I knew was just a stall.

"What don't you know how to say, Fred?" I asked him, putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Well…um… see, the thing is, you're a new vampire."

"Right…"

"And um… well, you can't be around humans anymore."

"What??" that got me alert. "What do you mean by that?" but I already knew what he meant. I was dangerous to my friends and family, they were to me like bottles of alcohol, and I was the alcoholic. I needed to get away from them, or I'd end up hurting them. And I get never forget that, never in all my years of eternity.

When I looked up, he was looking at me with a look questioning if I understood or not. When my eyes met his, the expression changed to one of sympathy. Like it was all his fault.

"We have to go now, don't we?" I said in a little voice.

His expression was grim.

"How soon?" I asked, thinking of all I would be leaving behind. Katie and Alicia, my best friend since the beginning of my life, my parents who I loved more than most people love their parents, my little brother who I had just realized I care about… My family and friends, my life. All those experiences I'd never had, all those years of age I'd never experience. I'd outlive it all, if you could call the way I was here at the moment "living".

"Are you alright?"

Fred's voice woke me out of my trance.

"Yea--no, I'm not." I paused for a moment, and Fred gave me a questioning look. "But I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not." I added.

A grim smile crept across his face. "That's the spirit.

I gave him a dejected grin.

"So… you should probably go say goodbye now. We need to go soon. I can pack your things up for you, if you want me to, while you do that."

"Alright." My throat was suddenly dry. No, wait… it HAD been dry. Just another thing I have to get used to now. Sigh.

* * *

The goodbyes were too hard, and all I could do was promise to visit again a few years later. Though I strongly doubted that possible.

As I walked out the door, I wondered what life I was heading into. All I knew for sure is that I would be with Fred, and that George would be there, too, and as I walked towards the car without looking back, I realized that I had just begun my journey into the long depths of eternity.


	9. 100 Years In This Forever

Okay, so this chapter wasn't part of the original plan, but I suddenly felt the urge to write it. More action next chapter, just felt this one was necessary. Don't forget to review!

* * *

It's now been 100 years since I walked away from the DA headquarters. !00 years exactly, to this date, almost to the moment.

Every year I sit like this, remembering my old life—well, I suppose my life period, as it technically ended the moment my heart stopped beating.

As I remember, I sit and remember my family and friends, the places I used to go, my childhood home, my tiny apartment, my room at headquarters.

How is it all now?

How are my homes? Have their structures given way yet, or are they still up and lived in.

But what I wonder most—WHO lives in them?

I'd like to think that it's my family and friends still, but I can't help but remember that my parents and my friends' parents were already in their fifties or on the verge of them. And my friends… my little brother… all of them, if they were still alive, would be in their hundred-teens. Very doubtful. Their kids must be pretty old, too. Fifties maybe… so then they may have grandchildren now… great-grandchildren… Oh my god, great-GREAT-grandchildren??

I still pretend it isn't so. Every year I pretend it isn't so.

Every year at this date, and every day since I'd walked away, I've dreamt that they're still alive and young as me, Fred and George. Looking at the twins, and all of the friends I've made since then, I've pretended that no time has passed at all. That I can just go home whenever I please, and this nightmare will be over.

But I know it won't be. And I know that's the impossible dream.

I want to die, but what can I do? I would gladly throw myself into this lake and try to drown, but my efforts would be in vain. I'm sitting here, young forever, staring at a beautiful sunset, with the love of my life… er, eternity, coming toward me now. Ah, my only comfort in this forever.

Forever, the rest of eternity, I will be here, trapped in my youth and immortality. I will never marry, have children, get a job, make new friends, grow old…die.

Fred takes my arm and pulls me to him, and it's into his chest that I cry my tearless sobs, as I cannot cry.

I am Angelina Johnson, vampire.


	10. A Tear on the Face of My Life

Okay, so I really feel this is my weakest chapter so far. Be honest, what do you think of it? So in this chapter, I was writing, and about halfway through, Angelina suddenly changed. As I write, I sort of become the person. And Angelina suddenly had a personality swing midway, and I was like, hey, it works. I'd seen it had been nearly a month since my last update, and I was like, gasp! I don't want to be like some authors, and leave readers hanging for months, even years. K, so anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

_Isn't going to be easy, isn't going to be easy…_

Knock

"Come in!" I heard him call. He was standing with his back towards me, staring out the window into the misty shadows covering the land.

"Fred?"

"Huh…?…"

"I--" It was hard to say. So hard to say.

"I…I want to go back to England."

"Absolutely not!" His head whipped around, and in the darkness, he appeared to glare at me for a moment. An evil glare.

"Fred… Can we please talk about this?" My voice was all choked up. I felt hurt.

"What is there to talk about? Look, I'm sorry. You don't know how much I'd love to, also. But something could go wrong if we went back there. I don't know exactly what, but you know the feeling, right?"

The look he gave me was one of a confused little boy.

"Besides," he said, turning away from me, "we've just gotten here. Give it a chance."

By "here", he was implying Italy. Somewhere in Italy, I wasn't really listening when George was explaining it to me. After 116 years, you just didn't give a shit where you were. You just wanted to go home.

"Fred?"

I walked over, placing my hand on his face, turning it so that his eyes met mine. I gave him a deep look.

"I hate you."

I shoved his face back in the other direction, and turned, walked back toward the door.

"Angelina, wait."

I tried to outrun him, but he caught up to me. He grabbed me around the waist, and swung me around, putting me between the wall and him, so I couldn't get away.

"What's wrong?" Hurt, concert. Like I cared anymore.

"And why should I tell YOU?"

He just started at me, shocked and deeply wounded by the blow of my words.

"Fred, you don't mean the same to me anymore. I wish you'd just leave me alone for a while."

I shoved his out of my way, and he moved like a rag doll.

As I rounded the corner, I ventured a look back at him. He was staring at his feet, with an unreadable expression.

Good.

Why did I ever love him? Why did I ever care about him? He is nothing. He is unimportant. He is merely a tear on the face of life. MY life. But now I am over him, drying my eyes.

I can't believe I chose him over death.

I must have been daft at 19.

And I am definitely daft, maniacal even, seeing as I have been alive for so long.

You would be, too, if you kept crying the same tear for 124 years.


	11. Our Lady Sorrows

Okay, I'm going on vacation and my friends have been saying that they wanted me to write a chapter of this, so I'll do that before I go! Enjoy! Oh, one more thing, The line "Oh how wring we were to think that immortality meant never dying" is from the My Chemical romance song Our Lady Sorrows. If you listened to that song, then it really makes you think about it being used in this story, at least it did for me. And "Mikey"… Mikey Way. Ray… Ray Toro. Sense the MCR name pattern here? Lol I'm obsessed, so…

* * *

OUR LADY SORROWS

It had been 3 weeks.

Three weeks of not talking to _him._

And you know the odd thing about it?

I didn't mind!

I sat there on that cold, bitter November morning, staring off at the twilight and thinking.

I thought that living forever would be great, but so did I that being with Fred forever would be great.

Oh how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying…

I decided to take a walk. I trudged through the mist and puddles of water from the nights' rain.

It was there when I got to town that I saw him.

The best looking guy I'd seen in forever, human guy anyway.

There was something about him that pulled me to him. I was curious. So I walked—no, more of glided with a vampireish grace—over to him.

He was sitting alone on a fountain's edge with a book. Seeming oddly familiar, but it had been years since I'd had this image before, and couldn't quite place my finger on where I'd seen him before. So I pushed the thought from my mind.

He had dark hair, dark, curios eyes. Stephen King book? Nice choice. And the way he was dressed, he appeared to be emo or something of that sort, with a band t-shirt of some band I wasn't familiar with.

I sat down next to him.

"hey!" I gave my sweetest smile. It seemed that we'd be able to get along, and I needed someone else to hang out with besides all of the vampires that I'd been with for the past 97 years.

He looked up. "Oh…hi?"

"I'm known to randomly walk up to people. Don't be creeped out okay?"

He laughed. He didn't say anything just looked at me for a moment. I realized that me must've been intimidated, or shocked, by my extreme beauty.

Finally, he said, "So why'd you come out of nowhere to talk to me?"

"I saw you alone and figured you may need some company. And by your looks, you're my kind of person."

He gave me a confused/questioning look.

"Well," I continued, "I love rock music and horror and all that. Stephen King is great. Why are you reading something so old?"

"Oh, I see." He laughed. "Well I don't know, I guess I've always had a thing for the classics. I'm not that into some of the other crap, you know, vampires and all that."

I suppressed a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that stuff is a load of bull."

"Yeah, "he laughed. "So how long have you been around here?"

"Oh… a while," I answered.

"Oh, tell me about it," he said.

"Oh no, tell ME about it!" I laughed. Course he didn't get it…

"So whats your name?" he asked me.

"Angelina. What about you?"

"Mikey. Wizard, age 19, Hogwarts graduate, social security number—"

I laughed. "No, don't worry, you don't need to tell me THAT."

We talked a while longer, and then he asked me to dinner.

I said yes.

We exchanged numbers, and I was feeling pretty good when I walked in the door of the house.

Fred and Ray, another one of us, were sitting there talking.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked me.

Still didn't talk to him. Went on walking into the next room.

He muttered something to Ray, and then followed me.

He grabbed my arm. "Why won't you talk to me?"

I pulled away from him. "Because I despise you."

I continued walking.

He followed.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd sod off." I told him in a bored tone.

"I'd really appreciate it if you talked to me. So maybe we if we cooperated then we'd both get what we want."

"Fat chance." I murmured, and walked up to the stairs.

"Angelina."

I ignored him and went up to my room.

The weeks passed and Mikey and I got closer. We got to be really great friends, and went out a few more times.

Of course Fred found out.

I could tell he was crushed, he did a good job of hiding it, but I'd known him for nearly 150 years, I'd been his girlfriend (though repulsed at the idea), I knew him inside and out.

Knowing this made me feel a sort of proud. (Ignored the feeling deep down in the pit of my chest at knowing that I'd hurt him)

* * *

A YEAR OR SO LATER…

* * *

Yes, things went very well between me and Mikey. Before we had to move.

Every few years we had to move, or someone might realize that we hadn't aged a bit. Mikey already joked about how I didn't look a minute older than the day I'd met him. When he'd say that I'd just force a smile.

Soon I realized that our relationship was unhealthy, and as we were moving, I decided that it was time. Time to let go of the guy that I had been with for a year and a half, time to put this relationship that felt wrong, to keep from hurting an innocent person.

He was upset by it, but I let him down gently.

And then I went home and cried.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes after I'd been home.

"What?" I moaned.

"Can I come in?"

It was Fred.

"No." I replied.

"Well are you okay?"

"No!" I nearly screamed at him. "GO AWAY!!"

I heard his footsteps retreating down the hallway.

I was about to break, to go into hysterics.

Because I realized why I had liked Mikey so much.

He reminded me of Fred.

* * *

Okay, so hope you liked it! Review!


	12. Am I Too Lost To Be Found?

A/N: I'M BACK!

Now that that's over with... apology time.

Guys, I am soooooooo sorry to those of you who have been reading this. I should explain my new account (link on profile) and that my Fred obsession is oficially over. Which still shocks me... now it's all about Jacob Black from Twilight. So I obsess over him now, and that is why my Fred stories are taking forever to update.

Second, this is second to last chapter, I am so happy, almost have one of my many Fred/Angelina stories finished! Whoo! I know this is a bit rubbish, but I promise the next chapter will be a LOT longer, and a lot more better-written. Please review, and be patient with me!

xoxo

Jackie

* * *

The next few years I spent ignoring Fred, but not quite giving him the cold shoulder anymore. I loved him too much for that, even if I wasn't ready to admit it to him just yet. I was trying to think of a way when

"Angelina!"

I turned to see Fred walking towards me looking warily at me, hands in his pockets.

"Look, I—" Whatever he was trying to say turned into incoherent babble.

"Fred?" I said.

He continued to babble.

"Fred!"

He stopped.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Um, alright, well basically, I love you, and I want you to forgive me." He looked at me hopefully, but was trying to hide his eagerness.

"Alright then." I smiled, turning away and then walking back to my room, leaving him standing in the middle of the of the hallway looking shocked but pleased.


End file.
